1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device having a light-emitting element on a mounting substrate sealed with glass by using a mold.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2009-177131 discloses a light-emitting device that a light-emitting element on a wiring board is sealed with glass. The light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2009-177131 are manufactured such that plural light-emitting elements are mounted on a wiring board, the light-emitting elements are collectively sealed with a glass by hot-pressing the plate-shaped low-melting-point glass, and they are subsequently singulated by dicing.